Thunder
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Is Lacus afraid of anything besides losing Kira? Well, maybe there is something else...KxL and a hint of AxC oneshot! Summary's not too good but don't judge a book by its cover.. first fanfic..please read& review!


Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD-Author.

That night thunder and lightning invaded the sky, but this didn't bother anybody's slumber in the three ships. Well, perhaps not everybody, a lone figure hid beneath the covers of her bed.

"This night too?", her soft whisper cracked as the tears in her eyes fell. Another thunder struck, the lone figure shook in fear. 'This will be the 12 consecutive days without sleep' the girl pondered, 'Oh well'

In the morning, a man, no, a teen woke from his peaceful slumber. He looked up on the sky, the weather hadn't change for now thirteen days, but this didn't bother him a bit. What bothered him most was that a certain sonstress has been looking paler and paler each day. He was getting more and more worried. He quickly got dressed and headed for the bridge when he collapsed with a another soldier. "I'm sorry." the voice came from the other soldier. His voice evident with a slight tone of worry. "Athrun, what are you worried about?" the other man inquired. The said man with midnight hair and dazzling emerald eyes looked at the other man, "Haven't you heard, Kira? Lacus just collapsed with high fever."

Kira's violet orbs widened in shock. "Do you know the cause?" the brunette asked his best friend. The Justice pilot shook his head. "You know it would be better if you went to take care of her."

Kira looked at his best friend, "But Cagalli will…" Before he could finish, a woman appeared in front of the big screen behind him. The blonde looked angry and as she glared at them with her stunning golden orbs, she yelled, "KIRA, YOU HAVE BETTER BE AT LACUS'S SIDE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

The said man took a big gulp and ran to the pink-haired woman's quarters. But not before yelling to Athrun to go to the bridge or his girlfriend ( Author: Athrun's and the girlfriend is Cagalli mind you.) will explode.The man nodded and ran to the bridge.

As Kira reached towards the pink-haired angel's room, he was greeted by a couple of doctors and patted him on the shoulder. He nodded at them and proceeded to the room.

He was encountered by a devastating sight. Her room once brightly lit has now a gloomy aura in it. The only light came from the window near her bed and the door which he was

standing at..

The teenage woman on the bed was apparently asleep. Her pink hair had become dull and Kira could see that her closed eyes were wet. 'She must have been crying.' The young man pondered.

For the whole day, she just slept whimpering now and then, much to Kira's worry.

Then an hour before midnight, Kira went out to get some brunch/dinner as he hadn't eaten the whole day. Though reluctant to go, he can not deny his growling stomach much longer.

With one more look at her, he rushed over to the cafeteria to get something for him and the songstress of peace.

Just a few minutes after he left, the loudest thunder that anybody had ever heard suddenly crackled. At this Lacus woke up shivering. Yes, the brave captain of the Eternal is afraid of thunder, this she kept a secret to herself. Not even her deceased father knew about this.

Again another BOOM was heard, louder than the last one. Lacus' whole body tensed and she let out an almost inaudible shriek.

Kira came back in to the room with two trays of food. When he came in he saw the girl shivering. He quickly placed the trays on a nearby table and quickly rushed over to her.

"Lacus! Are you alright?"Kira asked her worriedly. The whimpering angel looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Oh, h-hi, Kira,"Her voice trembling, "I'm alright-"

BOOM! "Kyaaaaaa!"she shrieked and covered herself in the thin blanket.

"Lacus!"Kira exclaimed. He went closer to her and hugged her in his arms. Kira gently started to rub her back to calm her down.

After a few moments of doing this, Lacus was still shivering but less than a while ago. Kira , suddenly realized, Lacus is afraid of thunder? Then what happened during those times when they were back in the orphanage..

They heard on TV that a thunder storm was coming. Lacus was beside Kira, her head on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. Kira suddenly felt Lacus tense a little, but it quickly went away when she noticed him looking at her. She gave him her assuring smile and he smiled back.

He remembered during the thunder storm she suddenly had somewhere to go and asked somebody to take care of the children while she went to that somewhere…

His flashback stopped when he noticed her shivering again. He quickly but gently pulled her closer a little more.

"Kira…what are you doing here?"the poor girl asked. Kira looked at her face once again and told her, "Lacus why didn't you tell me that you were afraid of thunder?" The songstress widened her eyes for a second and looked away.

"I didn't want you to worry."was her simple reply.

Kira sighed. He cupped her chin forcefully, but still gently and forced her to look at him. Blue met Violet.

"You're really stubborn aren't you? Well, don't worry princess…I'll protect you forever.

He said this ashe gently kissed her forehead, which made her blush in the process.

"And about your fever… is there anything I can do?" Lacus looked at him questioningly. He had taken care of her the whole day and even skipped his meals, what more could she ask for? And she was feeling much better already.

Suddenly an idea came out of her mind, and she gave him a devilish grin.

Lacus brought Kira a little closer to her and whispered something gently to his ear. At first he was a little surprised, but miliseconds later he mimicked the same devilish grin she gave him a while ago. Then finally…

Finally, there lips met for the first time.

Author: So is it good?, Bad? The worst? Just OK? Needs more improvement? What? Please read and review, first one yet…hoping to continue more!! E-mail me or add me in your Yahoo! Messenger as or in the Friendster as or just plain e-mail at See ya! Ja! Paalam!


End file.
